


Révélations

by shakeskp



Series: Bleus [3]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canon What Canon, Jason is awesome, M/M, lucius is awesome, reboot what reboot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce et Dick n'ont pas fini de faire des annonces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucius Fox

**Author's Note:**

> J’utilise le Lucius Fox du Nolan’verse parce que Morgan Freeman est awesome. Et aussi que j’approuve que Lucius sache depuis le début. Et parce que j’en ai envie. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce avait intérêt à lui expliquer en des termes sensés pourquoi, d’un coup, il souhaitait désadopter Richard Grayson.

  
« Il s’est passé quelque chose, avec Richard ? » demanda Lucius d’un ton poli mais ferme.  
Les papiers que Bruce avait commandés à l’avocat se trouvaient sur le bureau, entre eux. Bruce afficha cette expression légèrement buttée que Lucius connaissait bien, celle qui annonçait qu’il aurait bientôt une sévère migraine.  
Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait, même, le droit de savoir. Il était là depuis le début, veillant de loin, témoin silencieux de tous les drames, et parfois des victoires, de la vie de Bruce. Dick était là depuis presque aussi longtemps et Lucius éprouvait de l’affection pour le jeune garçon dynamique devenu un jeune homme responsable, qui avait été la cause de sa seconde et dernière tentative de démissionner. Il n’avait pu cautionner que Batman mette un enfant en danger comme ça, c’était au-delà de ses capacités.  
Il se souviendrait toujours clairement de cette nuit où il avait trouvé « Robin » sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le quatrième jour de sa démission.  
On était au dixième étage.  
« Il ne faut pas l’abandonner, m’sieur Fox, avait dit le garçon d’un ton sérieux et légèrement réprobateur. Vous le voyez vraiment y arriver, tout seul ? »  
Lucius ne voyait que le vide derrière l’enfant.  
« Lui y croit, mais vous et moi, on n’est pas aussi naïfs. »  
Et vraiment, entendre un garçon d’une douzaine d’années, en short vert, tunique rouge et cape jaune, dire que Batman était naïf, ça avait de quoi vous retourner le cerveau.  
« Alors il faut le soutenir. Il faut être là pour lui, d’accord ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »  
Un clin d’œil.  
« J’ai le pied sûr ! »  
Et avec une pirouette il sautait dans le vide. Lucius avait cru faire une crise cardiaque.  
Mais le lendemain, il s’était présenté à nouveau à Wayne Enterprises. Et depuis, il était resté. Il avait survécu à tout, même à la mort de Jason. Même à l’arrivée du troisième Robin qui, il l’admettait, l’avait fait douter un instant. Avec son infaillible instinct, Dick était venu le voir dans son bureau, en civil, et lui avait dit :  
« Lui, c’est ma responsabilité. C’est moi qui ai convaincu Bruce. S’il lui arrive quoique ce soit, c’est de ma faute, Lucius. »  
Il avait à peine cillé quelques années plus tard en apprenant qu’il s’agissait de Timothy Drake, et au fait, Lucius, je l’adopte.  
Lucius s’était occupé de la famille Wayne du mieux qu’il pouvait. Il s’était personnellement occupé de placer et développer l’argent de Dick, puis de Jason et Timothy. Il n’avait pas trop posé de question quand Bruce lui avait demandé de dégeler la petite fortune de Jason. Et Lucius avait beau énormément apprécier Timothy et souhaiter ardemment qu’une fois adulte il viendrait prendre sa place en temps que directeur général, il aurait toujours une certaine partialité pour Dick qui était, comme Lucius, un compagnon de la première heure. Et de fait, il se sentait personnellement responsable de l’avenir du jeune homme.  
Alors Bruce avait intérêt à lui expliquer en des termes sensés pourquoi, d’un coup, il souhaitait désadopter Richard Grayson.  
« Je ne le déshérite pas, marmonna Bruce.  
— Richard est votre héritier principal, fit remarquer Lucius. Si vous le désadoptez, ça va poser de sérieuses complications législatives et administratives. »  
Jason recevait une allocation à vie qui augmenterait un peu à la mort de Bruce ; Dick et Tim se partageraient Wayne Enterprises, mais c’était Dick qui héritait de la Fondation Wayne et des biens fonciers. Lui également qui gérait nominalement l’héritage de Tim si Bruce venait à disparaître avant la majorité de l’adolescent, même si cette dernière clause serait très bientôt obsolète.  
L’adoption officielle de Dick avait largement facilité le problème de succession.  
« Qui seront réglés par un autre biais », répondit Bruce d’un air sincèrement mal à l’aise.  
La migraine allait être phénoménale, songea Lucius.  
« Bruce. Richard est-il au courant de votre démarche ?  
— Évidemment.  
— Faut-il que je lui demande directement des explications ? »  
Et là, sur le visage de Bruce, une expression de tentation. Fugace, certes, mais un instant, Bruce Wayne, Batman, avait envisagé de laisser Dick s’occuper de l’affaire.  
« Non », dit-il tout de même.  
Il marcha vers la baie vitrée et s’arrêta devant, une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Vu de dos, comme ça, il ressemblait tout à fait au jeune loup dont Lucius avait fait la connaissance une quinzaine d’années plus tôt, enthousiasmé par tous les nouveaux gadgets qu’on lui proposait. Mais dès qu’il se retournerait, apparaîtraient les quelques rides autour de ses yeux, les quelques cheveux grisonnants, le regard endurci.  
Encore que pendant toute cette session, Lucius avait eu l’impression de se retrouver devant le jeune Bruce Wayne quand on lui demandait d’être raisonnable.  
« Les choses ont changé, entre Dick et moi, dit Bruce de la voix calme que Lucius associait à un grand trouble intérieur. Un changement qui exige la dissolution du lien père-fils qu’implique son adoption. »  
Lucius attendit la suite. Quelque chose… une conclusion un peu hâtive le chatouillait. Bruce garda le silence un long moment.  
« Bruce ?  
— Je suis en train de me dire qu’il faut que j’apprenne à le dire plus clairement. Tout de suite. »  
La conclusion un peu hâtive se fit plus pressante. Bruce se retourna avec une expression impassible.  
« Dick est désormais mon compagnon », dit-il.  
La conclusion un peu hâtive se confirma. Lucius sentit la tête lui tourner et se félicita d’être resté assis. Les mains sur les tempes, il demanda :  
« Lorsque vous l’avez adopté…  
— Il s’agissait d’un effort de ma part pour repousser l’inévitable. Entre autres. »  
 _Bruce Wayne_ , songea Lucius. _Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne._  
Une myriade de questions lui venait à l’esprit, mais toutes seraient une insulte à l’intelligence de Bruce ou à celle de Lucius lui-même. Il mit Lucius Fox sur pause et appela à lui le directeur général de Wayne Enterprises.  
« Quels sont vos projets ? demanda-t-il.  
— Nous n’avons pas l’intention de nous cacher. Toutefois, cette étape de notre relation est encore toute jeune. Nous ne souhaitons pas nous retrouver pris dans une tempête médiatique si tôt. Nous serons discrets le temps qu’il faudra, au minimum jusqu’à la majorité de Tim. »  
Lucius hocha la tête, approbateur.  
« J’étalerais les annonces, si j’étais vous. D’ici quelques semaines, laissez courir le bruit que vous voyez quelqu’un de façon sérieuse. Attendez un peu, puis faites savoir qu’il s’agit d’un homme. Il sera temps de révéler qu’il s’agit de Richard une fois que cette nouvelle sera digérée. »  
Bruce acquiesça.  
« Je vous laisse gérer les éventuelles conséquences pour Wayne Enterprises. »  
Bruce revint vers le bureau et prit les papiers sur la table.  
« Merci, Lucius. Bonne fin d’après-midi.  
— Vous aussi. »  
Lorsque Bruce referma la porte derrière lui, Lucius Fox s’affala dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.  
  
¤  
  
Ce soir-là, pendant qu’il lisait sur le canapé après que son épouse était partie se coucher, Lucius entendit frapper à la porte-vitrée du balcon. Il marqua la page de son livre et tira les rideaux, puis la porte.  
Nightwing était assis sur la rambarde, dos au vide.  
Ils étaient au vingt-et-unième étage.  
« Bonsoir, m’sieur Fox », dit-il d’un ton joueur.  
Lucius poussa un soupir audible.  
« Ménage mon cœur, Richard, je ne suis plus très jeune.  
— Vous n’avez pas vieilli d’un cheveu.  
— Tu m’as toujours connu avec les cheveux blancs. »  
 _Garnement_ , eut-il envie d’ajouter.  
Dick lui décocha un large sourire qui se fit soudain un peu plus hésitant.  
« Tu n’avais pas besoin de venir, quels que soient mes sentiments à ce sujet je ne vais pas démissionner.  
— Je sais bien. Je ne doutais pas de vous. »  
Dick sauta de la rambarde et s’y adossa.  
« Mais vous et moi, nous sommes de vieux complices, dit-il d’un ton parfaitement sérieux. Vous méritez plus que ce que Bruce a sûrement dû vous expliquer. Alors, si vous avez des questions, j’y répondrai.  
— Tu ne me dois rien.  
— J’en ai envie. »  
Lucius referma la porte vitrée derrière lui. Il regarda les lumières de la ville derrière la silhouette de Nightwing.  
« Je n’ai qu’une seule question, dit-il. Pourquoi maintenant ? »  
Dick se mit à rire.  
« Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi, on aurait commencé y’a dix ans », dit-il.  
Lucius fit une petite grimace qui tira un sourire amusé au jeune homme.  
« Je l’ai eu à la longue ! Non, se reprit-il, plus sérieux. Maintenant parce que… »  
Dick sourit à nouveau, plus doux, dans le vague.  
« Parce qu’il a enfin réalisé que je suis un adulte. »  
Il haussa les épaules et ajouta : « Ou peut-être parce que j’ai enfin grandi. »  
Lucius hocha la tête lentement mais commenta :  
« Cela, je le croirais lorsque Timothy et toi cesserez de jouer à chat au siège de l’entreprise.  
— Ne m’en demandez pas trop ! »  
Dick remonta sur la rambarde comme s’il s’agissait d’un simple trottoir.  
« Le pied toujours aussi sûr, commenta Lucius.  
— Toujours !  
— Richard. »  
Dick haussa les sourcils.  
« Toutes mes félicitations. »  
Un éclat de rire, un salto, et il était seul. Lucius secoua la tête, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait soudain terriblement vieux mais…  
La retraite, songea-t-il, allait être douce.  
  
(fin)


	2. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce essaie de dire à Jason que Dick et lui sont ensemble... ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma vision de Jason et de ses relations avec le reste du batclan est très idéalisée et je l'assume. En plus, dans le cadre de cet univers j'étais très influencée par le passage où il vient poker Dick à New York dans les Nightwing.

  
  
Jason était resté sur ses gardes pendant au moins deux mois avant de se détendre. Il avait cru que Bruce lui tomberait dessus à bras raccourcis à la moindre occasion pour lui faire une énième morale sur le fait qu’on ne tuait pas, Jason, gnagnagna (et ça se terminerait en bataille, comme d’hab). D’abord, bien sûr, il avait été occupé avec Dick qui avait trouvé le moyen de se suicider à moitié encore une fois. Y’avait vraiment de quoi se demander comment Jason était celui qui était mort le premier. Toutefois, l’aîné avait quitté le manoir puis s’était réinstallé à New York sans que Jason voie passer l’ombre d’une cape noire (bien sûr, dès qu’il avait été un peu en forme, Dick était venu lui expliquer en quoi Jason s’était mal comporté mais sans lui sortir un seul « Jason, rentre à la maison », ce qui était quand même son leitmotiv, d’habitude, et foutrement hypocrite).   
Batman débarqua, évidemment, alors que Jason ne s’y attendait plus. Il montait les escaliers de secours de son immeuble lorsque la silhouette noire surgit de l’ombre sur un pallier. Surpris, Jason dégaina son couteau, faillit reculer et ainsi se casser la figure dans l’escalier, mais il avait une main sur la rambarde.   
Il resta tendu même en le reconnaissant, pour le principe.   
« Batman, dit-il d’une voix parfaitement calme.   
— Jason. »  
Jason se redressa.   
« Si tu es là pour me faire la morale, c’est pas la peine. Dick a été plus rapide.   
— C’est de Dick dont je veux te parler. »  
Ben voyons.   
« Dick, Dick, Dick. On en revient toujours à Dick ! »  
Soudain furieux, Jason s’avança à grands pas et tapa répétitivement du doigt contre le symbole de la chauve-souris sur le torse de Bruce, le regardant droit dans les yeux.   
« Tu sais pourquoi je suis intervenu ? J’aurais pu te laisser continuer le massacre. Mais il était pas question que Dick y ait droit alors que tu l’as pas fait pour moi ! Tu l’as pas fait pour moi, mais tu l’aurais tué, pour Dick. Tout le monde sait que de nous tous, c’est lui que tu préfères. Je n’ai jamais fait le poids. Même le morpion fait pas le poids, pour tout ce que tu le pourri-gâtes. »  
Batman resta parfaitement immobile, imperturbable. Écœuré, Jason recula et se serait tiré sur ces entrefaites, mais la voix profonde de Bruce le retint.   
« Ce n’est pas comparable. »  
 _Genre._  
« Parce qu’il est le premier ?   
— Parce que c’est différent. Ce que Dick est, ce que Tim et toi vous êtes. Pour moi. »  
Jason croisa les bras et fit signe de développer, s’attendant à moitié à ce que Batman disparaisse sur ces mots. Mais le paternel était d’humeur causante, une énième apocalypse devait se préparer quelque part dans l’univers.   
« J’ai un devoir envers Tim et toi que je n’ai pas. Plus. Envers Dick. »  
Jason haussa très haut les sourcils. La voix de Bruce avait… pas tremblé, pas exactement, mais il y avait eu une irrégularité dans le ton monocorde habituel.   
« Un devoir d’exemple. Il y a des principes que je ne peux transgresser pour vous, qui me retiendront toujours. Dick… n’est pas… est moins soumis à ce… garde-fou.   
— Pourquoi ? Parce que c’est un adulte ? Je suis un adulte aussi, rétorqua Jason, et responsable, malgré tout ce que t’en dis. Et Dick fait des conneries, tu fais des conneries…  
— Tim et toi êtes mes fils, coupa Batman d’une voix qui réussissait à être menaçante. Votre âge, vos expériences n’y changeront rien, vous serez toujours mes _enfants_. »  
Jason eut soudain horriblement mal dans la poitrine. L’entendre à voix haute, _tu es mon enfant, mon fils_ , un concept qui n’avait jamais pris, que Jason n’avait jamais cru, l’entendre déchira quelque chose en lui. Cette reconnaissance, il l’avait tellement voulue, l’avait tellement niée, s’en était tellement vantée sans jamais penser sincèrement qu’elle existait…  
 _Ça ne change rien_ , songea Jason rageusement. _Ça ne change rien, il détestera toujours mes méthodes et je le trouverai toujours faible et lâche et on ne s’entendra jamais !_  
Et tu seras toujours mon fils, rétorquait Batman, Bruce, peu importait.   
Jason avait envie de taper, besoin de taper quelque chose. Sa main se resserra sur la rambarde de métal.   
Lorsqu’il redressa la tête, Batman avait disparu.   
Jason fit demi-tour et alla vider son trop plein d’émotion contre un groupe de dealers.   
  
¤  
  
La conversation lui revint en tête le lendemain à son réveil. Il s’y était attendu, il savait que malgré tout, il ne pourrait s’empêcher d’y penser.   
Qu’est-ce que Bruce était venu faire là, finalement ? Que voulait-il ?   
Parler de Dick.   
Résultat ils avaient parlé d’eux.   
Jason, de façon un peu obsessionnelle, retraçait la conversation lorsque les dernières paroles de Bruce le frappèrent soudain. Bruce ne lui avait pas vraiment dit : « Jason, je suis ton père », Bruce lui avait dit : « Jason, Dick n’est pas ton frère. »  
Ou plutôt : « Dick n’est pas mon fils. »  
Terrible vérité sur le monde dans lequel il vivait, la première pensée de Jason fut que les Grayson avaient ressuscité.   
Ce qui était, quelque part, plus crédible que si Bruce l’avait déshérité.   
Parce que même si Dick avait pété un plomb, mais pété un plomb grave et s’il avait assassiné tout un orphelinat avec une cuillère taillée en pointe, puis ressuscité Doomsday et épousé Catwoman, Jason n’était pas certain que ça suffise à ce que Bruce le renie.   
Toute leur rupture, là, avant que Jason ne devienne Robin ? C’était parce que Dick voulait s’en aller, parce que Dick devenait trop indépendant. Et il s’était tiré, d’accord, mais jamais très loin.  
Alors ils le faisaient bien marrer, avec leurs engueulades.   
Jason avait envie de ne pas s’en mêler, de ne pas revenir dessus, ce n’était pas ses affaires. Mais Bruce avait voulu lui en parler, avant de se dégonfler, ce qui était étrange. Ça valait le coup de savoir ce qu’il se passait. Et puis d’ici que ça lui revienne dans la gueule parce qu’il n’était pas au courant…  
Jason appela Dick, tomba sur son répondeur et annonça qu’il venait le voir le lendemain soir.   
  
¤  
  
Jason avait rigolé comme un bossu en apprenant que Dick était conservateur de musée. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin d’avoir un job de jour. Dick avait déjà suffisamment de fric dans son compte en banque pour vivre tranquillement jusqu’à ce que Bruce clamse et lui file son héritage.   
Mais alors conservateur de musée.   
Un mec pour qui s’amuser revenait à se jeter du haut d’un gratte-ciel ou traverser une ville en sautant de bus en camions en métros.  
N’importe quoi.   
Dick devait le guetter car il lui ouvrit tout de suite lorsque Jason, par esprit de conciliation, sonna à sa porte au lieu de la fracturer. De son côté, Dick ne pas demanda comment il avait passé la porte de l’immeuble et la sécurité.   
« J’espère que t’as prévu de quoi manger parce que je crève la dalle, déclara Jason en jetant son blouson sur le canapé.   
— Et même un dessert », acquiesça Dick parce que pour ça, on pouvait toujours compter sur lui.   
Jason et Dick s’étaient trouvés un équilibre, peut-être un peu précaire, mais ça leur allait. Jason laissait Dick lui faire la morale de temps en temps et s’assurer qu’il mangeait suffisamment, en échange Dick lui disait tout ce qu’il voulait savoir sur ce qu’il se passait au manoir et laissait Jason faire semblant de n’en avoir rien à secouer.   
Il y avait encore des fois où Jason avait envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête et où Dick exprimait son envie de lui casser la figure, mais dans l’ensemble ils s’en sortaient.   
Ils mangèrent assis en tailleur par terre, s’engueulèrent un peu sur un sujet à la con, puis une fois repu, Jason repoussa son assiette et passa directement à l’attaque.   
« Donc, le paternel est venu me voir hier, apparemment il avait un truc à me dire sur toi, mais on s’est pris la tête et il s’est cassé avant de finir.   
— Oui, fit Dick avec un soupir, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai cru un instant que Bruce s’en sortirait tout seul.   
— Ok, franchement, vous me faites flipper. Ma théorie, c’était que tes vieux avaient ressuscité mais ça colle pas.   
—… comment t’en es arrivé à cette conclusion ? »  
Jason balaya la question de la main.   
« Alors quoi ? Il est quand même venu me dire que t’étais plus mon frère. »  
Dick leva les yeux au ciel, marmonna quelque chose que Jason ne capta pas, et lui fit un sourire.   
« Tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. C’est seulement d’un point de vue légal.   
— Comment ça, légal ?  
— Bruce m’a désadopté, lui annonça Dick calmement.   
— Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? »  
Dick secoua la tête et croisa les jambes.   
« Je tente de séduire Bruce depuis des années, j’ai enfin réussi. Ça faisait désordre, que je sois légalement son fils. »   
Jason sentit le sol s’ouvrir sous ses pieds.  
  
¤  
  
Jason descendit acheter de l’alcool, remonta chez Dick. Ils burent comme Dick n’avait probablement jamais bu de sa vie et Jason se sentit fier, content de l’avoir dépravé, l’aîné parfait, le modèle inatteignable – sauf que Dick n’avait besoin de personne pour ça, Dick avait claqué la porte du manoir et jeté le masque de Robin à la figure de Bruce et s’était trouvé un nouveau nom et Dick avait séduit Bruce et…  
Jason se mit à rigoler.   
« Quoi ? fit Dick, la tête dans un coussin.   
— Belle-mère, ricana Jason.   
—… quoi ? »  
Jason continua à rigoler, puis il tapota l’épaule de Dick.   
« Tu gères grave », déclara-t-il.   
Parce que, ouais. Si Dick avait réussi à séduire Bruce, il avait la puissance.   
« Je m’étais toujours demandé pourquoi il t’avait jamais adopté, avant, songea Jason à voix haute.   
— Mon pied dans sa gueule s’il avait essayé, marmonna Dick.   
— T’as dit oui, après. »  
Il y eut un long soupir, Dick se retourna, les yeux fermés.   
« Il me donnait rien d’autre. »  
Jason eut envie de demander comment Dick avait fait, non, ce qu’il voulait savoir, c’était la tronche que Bruce avait tiré quand il avait cédé. Quand il avait perdu.   
C’était jouissif.   
« Continue de lui botter le cul, frangin », murmura-t-il, et il dut s’endormir quelques temps après.   
  
¤  
  
Jason se pointa au déjeuner dominical suivant. Ce fut le morpion qui ouvrit, et Jason lut dans son regard l’envie terrible de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il se maîtrisa, parce que c’était un bon petit garçon. Jason lui tira les cheveux en le dépassant et évita un coup de coude adroitement.   
Alfred et Dick avaient l’air content de le voir mais on sentait l’appréhension.   
Dick fit la police pendant le repas, flanquant des coups de pied au tibia de Jason à chaque fois que ce dernier devenait trop agressif, et quoiqu’il fasse à Bruce, c’était efficace parce que ce dernier se tint très raide et pincé tout le long du déjeuner.   
L’ambiance était affreuse mais moins que prévue. Jason maîtrisa son envie d’étouffer Tim avec son assiette, après tout.   
Bruce et Jason ne s’adressèrent pas un mot jusqu’au départ de ce dernier.   
« Sois… prudent », dit Bruce comme si on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche.   
Jason détourna les yeux, hocha la tête et fit un vague salut de la main avant de se tirer le plus vite possible.   
Il ne recommencerait pas l’expérience souvent mais… ouais, peut-être, une fois de temps en temps, venir leur pourrir leur dimanche, ça pouvait être une idée.   
  
¤  
  
(La première fois que Jason appela Dick « belle-maman », il se prit un tel coup de pied dans la figure qu’il ne put s’empêcher d’être fier de son aîné.  
Les fois suivantes, il se tint à distance respectable.)  
  
(fin)


End file.
